Annabel Lee
by albinoraven666
Summary: A story told from the eyes of Beast Boy about his love for Raven. When Raven contracts a mysaterious illness Beast Boy begins to fear the worst. A battle of life over love. will raven's life take hold and end their love, or will their love overcome the il
1. Awoken Love

Long ago I was part of the most interesting group of crime fighting super hero's Jump City had ever seen. We fought evil monsters and ill minded people. It was not to long ago I was the shorted member of the group but somehow managed to keep up. I lived in a magnificent T shaped tower on a little island off the cost of Jump city. It was surrounded by sea water that entered the harbor. It was beautiful; the sun set over the crimson water was almost my favorite thing about the location…absolutely entrancing.

"_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea…"_

Though the sunset was beautiful the most amazing thing in my life was a young woman who, over the years of fighting side by side with her, I developed feelings for. She was a woman of darkness, and a mistress of extreme power even she had struggles containing. Raven was her name, she was taller then me at the time with beautiful skin that looked like it had never been touched by the earths sun and shoulder-length violet colored hair that no eye to prevent looking at. She, though she would never admit to it, was the most beautiful being I had ever set eyes on. Though she wore a long blue cloak, and had a bleak sense of fashion she was the most wondrous person.

"…_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of **A**NNABEL **L**EE;…"_

I don't know why it took me such a long time to tell her my feelings, and I wish I told her sooner for the longer I waited the harder it was to admit. I still remember that day…

back to the day of The Titans

We had just finished up a training session, Robin had us in combat with one another, battling and strengthen our skills without causing our partners any major damage. I was pared with StarFire, the bubbly cheerful member of the team. She was a difficult opponent but I had a slight advantage over her. Her powers consisted of aim and strength. With my shape shifting I was able to doge the bolts and out power her strength. I had her pinned after a while and won the battle.

Robin was fighting Cyborg, he always pared himself up with Cyborg; they were the best of friends. Robin, as crafty as he was, was no real match for Cyborg's inhuman strength and cyber cannon. Robin was taken down but fought long and hard. Eventually we grouped together to watch one of the most rivaled pare fight. Raven and Terra.

When Terra first came to us Raven did not trust her at all. Who could blame her? Terra eventually betrayed her trust, the team, and my love. Yes, I confess, I loved Terra; she was my first love. Seeing her plowed down my a wave of lava was hard to watch, I admit to my cowardice and tell you I had to look away. What remained of her was a solid rock figure showing her last battle stance. Slowly, as the months went on, my feelings changed course.

When Slade returned with motives for helping Raven's father, Trigon, it was hard to watch as Raven succumbed to her father's power. As the rest of the Titan's and myself did our best to aid her in her struggles to move away from the evil she destined to bring I grew very close to her. Eventually she was able to overcome her father and suppress her powers. Even though Raven was free to feel emotions without disastrous effects she hesitated to open up. I wouldn't allow her to stay shut up so I forced myself into her life. My feelings grew stronger.

Terra returned to us not soon after and I admit I turned away from Raven. Though Terra eventually regained her powers she did not regain her memories, this was probably for the best though. If she had remembered what she had done it would have most likely driven her to insanity. When I realized she would not remember our feelings for each other I realized I had never gone back to loving her. Raven had stolen my feelings. Though she had no memory of Raven's distrust Raven and Terra still kept up there rivalry.

We watched as the earth bender and the sorceress battled each other fiercely. For a while it didn't look like either would win, but Raven triumphed in the end. Like Terra, Raven could also move earth. And with addition to that she could move other objects, and even melt them. She had some more unholy powers like mind corruption and demon summoning, but she never used those.

"Good fight!" Terra said, admitting defeat. She held out her hand and Raven shook it firmly. "You got me, but next time I'll beat you."

"We'll see." Raven said with a small smirk, her eyes staring into Terra's with a proud look.

"Marvelous!" StarFire said, hovering slightly behind me. "We must find a way of celebrating our victories against each other."

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Terra and Cyborg yelled at the same time.

Cyborg had recently made a water-proof upgrade for his system. He and Terra ran strait into the water surrounding the tower, soaking their clothes to the bone. Robin and StarFire ran in soon after. StarFire dived in from the air, giggling as she surfaced. Raven hesitated and went to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled playfully, turning into a mammoth and grabbing her with my long trunk, holding her securely. I had gotten into a habit of not allowing her to hesitate. Whenever she did I would do something to include her.

As I stampeded into the water, causing a mini title wave to wash over the rest of the team, I heard her chuckling slightly. She rarely laughed, and when I changed back I couldn't help but hug her wet figure; I loved it when she laughed. Blushing slightly I pulled back and splashed her. She splashed me back, using her powers to create a huge black wave that soaked me. She was smiling when I regained my blurred vision. My eyes ran over her body, her cape clinging to every curve. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare.

When she noticed she splashed me again, knocking me over this time. This time when I surfaced I did not see her. "Raven?" I called out, looking around.

When I spotted her I saw her walking out of the water. She wringed out her cape and walked away to the tower. I sighed. I had done it again, pushed her past her comfort zone. I realized then that I would have to tell her how I felt, other wise I would worry her and she would push me way. I got out of the water and ran after her, ignoring the call from my teammates still frolicking in the water.

By the time I reached her we were no longer outside but in the hallways leading to her room. "Raven," I called, placing a hand on her shoulder so she would stop. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to catch you eyeing me again." She said firmly to me, her eyes angry and slightly sad. It wouldn't be until later I would find out that her sadness came from her feeling for me.

"That's what I need to talk about." I said seriously. Though I was often considered the comedian of the group I could still have serious moments. "I wasn't just acting like a typical guy, eyeing you because I'm a boy. I meant something by it."

"That's comforting…" She muttered sarcastically, pulling back a step.

"Raven, I love you." I said, getting to the point as quickly as I could. When I saw her shocked expression I felt the need to explain myself. "For as long as I can remember I've loved you. It was just so hard to tell you, and I know you probably don't felt he same-"

I was cut off by her kiss. She had pulled up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me passionately.

My first reaction was to grab her shoulders and pull my lips away from hers. She was blushing. "I love you to, Beast Boy." She said to me in the sweetest voice Raven could manage. "I have for a while, even when you had your little time with Terra…I've never loved anyone else and never will."

I smiled and kissed her again, I was in paradise. Perfect happiness swept over my life and for the next few months we were both in heaven. We were in love and nothing was ever going to pull us apart.

"_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Then to love and be loved by me."_


	2. Bliss

**Well, its time for chapter 2. enjoy yourself and let the love sweep you away into paradise. Man that was cheesy….god, Michelle, you need to think before you type….anyway, on with the chapter!**

Who ever said kids, teens in our case, couldn't love couldn't be more wrong. True, we were young, Raven and I, but our love surpasses the love of couples twice our age. In our world of crime fighting and teenage antics love thrived. We shared everything with one another, our likes, our disliked, our strengths and our weakness; I had remembered having a lot more weaknesses then she, but that didn't matter to her. One thing we had in common that I never realized before was we both loved the sunset. Now that I think back upon it, all those years of watching the sunset from that tower Raven had always been there, watching it with me from some distance that denied me of her presence. But when we fell in love it was our favorite thing to share; the crimson sun setting, drowning, beneath the sapphire water of the never ending sea.

"_She was a child and I was a child,  
in this kingdom by the sea,"_

Overtime, the love Raven and I shared grew stronger then I ever imagined it would. It had been several months since our confessions and everything had been running smoothly. Overtime we eventually told the other Titan's; they were not surprised and suspected it all along considering we were always around one another. I still remember the fright of not knowing what there reaction would be, the worry that they would not accept us, or our relationship.

back to the day of the Titans

"Come on, Gar…" she said softly to me, she had been calling me by my real name ever since we started 'dating.' She held my hand as we sat on her bed and looked at me with her soft, yet mysteriously dark eyes. "We have to tell them, their friends. They would want to know."

I don't really know why I was so hesitant then, I had nothing to be embarrassed about. "I know we should tell them I just don't know if it's the right time." I said, giving her one of my awkward grins. "I don't know how they'll take it."

Raven rolled her eyes, a sign of clear annoyance that always made my soul sink. "We've been together for half a year now, I think its time." She said firmly to me, pulling her hand away stubbornly, a gesture that bothered me more then I would ever admit. "And their friends, they wont care, if anything they'll be happy for us. Hasn't Cyborg always pestered you about asking me out anyway? If anything they'll be mad that we didn't tell them sooner, so let's do it."

I gave in and sighed, bowing my head. "Ok, let's go tell them." I muttered, standing up and taking her hand again. I saw her smile at me and I admit, though it was a kind gesture, did not lighten my nerves.

The walls of the tower gave no security, if anything they went by to fast, not allowing me to stagger from the mission that lay ahead. 'It'll be ok, B.B,' I thought to myself, shaking my shoulders as if the feeling of anxiety was a pest that needed shooing. 'Just walk right up to them and tell them the good news.' Eventually I gained the courage needed and walked through the large doors leading to the main room of Titan's Tower.

"Hey Raven, B.B." Cyborg said, battling with Robin on the video game system, hammering the buttons on the control as if his life depended on destroying the character Robin was playing.

"Winner plays Beast Boy." Robin said, his eyes glued to the giant TV screen, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in serious determination.

I looked around and saw Terra and StarFire playing a game of checkers. Terra was winning, of course, for StarFire, though she had been taught over one hundred times, still did not get the object of the game. "King me!" Terra yelled, slapping the red piece on StarFire's side of the bored.

StarFire looked puzzled. "I did not know the pieces of red could be royal…" She said quirking a brow. "Am I still allowed to _jump _the royal red piece?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "let's go through this again, it means that you place one of the pieces you took from me on top of the one I want you to king." She explained, picking up a red piece and mounting it upon the one on the bored. "It doesn't mean its royalty, it just means I can move it anyway I want to now, not just forward."

"Oh…" StarFire said with a small smile. She then proceeded to put black pieces on top of all her own black pieces while chanting. "King me King me King me."

"I give up." Terra said with a sigh, standing up was StarFire let out a gleeful spurt of laughter. She proceeded to Raven and me. "Hey guys, what's--" she blinked "Why are you guys holding hands?"

This caused all commotion in the room to stop. StarFire looked up at us with a gleeful expression as a loud chanting of "GAME OVER" played on the big screen TV; Robin and Cyborg had both dropped there controllers in unison to turn around and stare at us. Robin just looked a bit confused but Cyborg wore a big grin. Suddenly my courage dropped again.

"Check it out, Raven and BB sittin' in a tree!" Cyborg chanted with a laugh when he saw my face turn red.

I blushed and coward behind Raven, but Raven seemed to be above Cyborg's antics and stood confidently. "We came down stairs to tell you guys something." She said, glaring at Cyborg. "But it seems that Cyborg is keener at poking fun then at listening, so you all get to suffer from his errors and won't hear what we have to tell you."

All at once the remaining three Titans attacked Cyborg, bound, and gagged him. Robin stood up and grinned. "Now that the pest has been silenced, how about you tell us what you have to tell us."

I eyed Raven who was chuckling at the sight of seeing Cyborg on the floor with StarFire and Terra sitting on top of him like he was a hunting trophy. Raven, after taking a while to make a permanent picture of the sigh in her head, spoke up. "A while ago, about half a year actually, Beast Boy came to me to tell me about his feelings for me." She said, blushing as she spoke.

I stood up confidently and spoke. "And I discovered that all along that she shared the same feelings for me." I said, looking up into her eyes lovingly. "We started dating then, and eventually dating turned to love."

Terra stood up, smirking. "I knew it!" She said, giving us the thumbs up. "I was wondering why you two would just randomly disappear… Hmm…what have you two been up too?"

I saw Raven blush at this question and it made me chuckle. StarFire flew up to us. "Absolutely marvelous!" She piped, giving us both a bone breaking, tamaranian hug. "We must prepare a feast! It is not everyday we fall in love, and it must be celebrated!"

"Sounds good!" Cyborg said, he had managed to get loose from his restraints. "I'll feast, as long as StarFire's not cookin'." He chuckled as he approached us and held up his hand for a high-five. "I new you had it in ya, man! You just needed the courage, but you told her and now look! Lovebirds!"

I smiled a big smile and slapped his hand, wincing a bit when I pulled it back; sometimes I forgot he was made of metal. I looked to Raven and pulled her into a loving embrace. And as our friends cheered Raven returned the embrace. Our love had overcome so many obstacles, but by far, admitting it to our friends was the hardest one. But now that they new I could love her when ever I wanted and not just in private. I loved her and she loved me, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"_But we loved with a love that was more than love--  
I and my Annabel Lee—"_

More time passed and soon a year of love had been added to our calendar. It was our first year anniversary and we knew exactly how we were going to spend it; wrapped in each others embrace as we watched the sun set. And so I sat with her that beautiful evening, sitting behind her and holding her back close to my chest. "I have something for you, Raven." I said softly to her, pulling out a little box from my back pocket.

She eyed the black velvet box as I handed it to her; she blushed when she realized what was inside, a promise ring. It was made of black silver with a single ruby in the middle shaped like a rose. "I want to be with you for always." I told her, my voice more romantic then ever before as I slipped the ring over her ring finger. "And I want the world to see the ring that symbolizes our love. I want them all to know that you and I are one and no one. You are the one for me, Raven, and nothing in the world can ever change that."

My words made her blush; I don't think I was ever able to flatter her so much before. She looked into my eyes and pulled me close, kissing me passionately. As her lips parted from mine she whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." I said in return, kissing her again, more passionately then ever before. And as they sun set and the moon rose we made love right there. Our love had taken a big step that night and that memory will never fade from my mind. Little did I know then that that would be the last time shewould seethe sun set. I would soon learn that bliss can never be lived on earth. Our love would only last a while longer…

"_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
coveted her and me."_

**Ok, second chapter. I hope it's a little longer and slightly more organized then the first. I might change the rating, I don't know. I don't think I need to, it's not like I was graphic in the 'love making' scene. Well, tell me what you think. Please review. **


	3. The Sickness

It was early morning, the morning after the eventful night on the roof, and I was sleeping side by side with Raven in her bed; my room was often too messy to sleep in. I was awake, which was surprising considering Raven usually woke up hours before I did, while Raven was asleep. I held her close to me, both our bodies bare. I could feel her heart lightly pounding against me; bdm bdm…bdm bdm. It was the soft chanting of her sleeping body, rarely did her heart get so slow. She was a naturally tense person and her heart usually beet much faster then when she slept with me that night. It was a shame that her sleep would soon be disturbed.

The alarm blared loudly suddenly, the moment I decided to close my eyes again. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…. "Raven…." I said quickly, but there was no need, she was already up and climbing out of bed.

"Get moving, Gar." She said to me over the alarm as she dressed. BEEP BEEP BEEP… She pulled on her black leotard and cape; she was fully dressed by the time I climbed out of bed; I was defiantly not a morning person. She gave me an anxious look then rolled her eyes, chucking my clothes at me. "Hurry up!"

By the time I was dressed she had rushed out of the room, she usually got that way when the alarm went off. She was a gentle person by nature but when it came to protecting the city she got serious and dangerous. I ran to catch up, not even bothering to brush my hair before leaving the room; god knows what it looked like. As we reached the main room the other Titans were already standing around the big screen, a map of the city on the monitor.

"Who is it?" Raven asked as she reached Robin's side, her eyes serious her tone as emotionless as always.

Robin had a serious look on his face as he looked at the screen. "I'm not sure…" He ran his finger down the screen to where a little question mark was blinking in unison with the alarm. "A new villain, I suppose, it's down town and moving at a quick pace… We'd best get moving, if we don't know what it is there's no saying to what damage he or she could be doing. TITANS GO!"

"_And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,"_

By the time we got down town half of what we one would call 'down town jump city' was covered in a thick layer of ice and snow. This puzzled us; we had never seen this before. Who could possibly cover whole building in ice, and what was the motive? I looked over my shoulder at Raven; I was in wolf form. She did not return the gaze and was looking around. That's when I felt it. It had become dreadfully quiet. The only thing heard was the slight cracking and creaking of ice as it melted in the hot summer sun.

I looked around, my animal senses tingling; driving me insane; for I could not see what caused them to tickle so.

Suddenly, I was attacked. A giant rush of fur and teeth had pounced me. When I pushed my attacker off of me I saw it was a white wolf. It was much bigger then I in wolf form, its shoulders hunched aggressively, lifeless blue eyes, pupil-less, staring me down. It snarled at me, obviously thinking I was actually another wolf invading its new found territory. It jumped back in terror when I transformed into a tiger, growling fiercely. I leaped at it but it yelped and ran off in the direction of the park.

I looked over my shoulder at Robin who looked slightly confused as the wolf's harmless retreat. "Fallow it." He said after a moments delay.

And so I did, quickly picking up its sent and running after it, entering the now completely frozen park. I slowed to a brisk walk as I eyed my surroundings. Trees were covered in ice, the pound was frozen, and bushes were crystallized; It looked like something out of a fairy tale. I heard a snarl ahead of me; the wolf had cornered itself in a corner where two brick walls met. I approached it and it seemed to cower. I turned back into my human form, waiting for the Titans, assuming the wolf was safe. Big mistake, it launched at me, pinning me on my back, snarling fiercely.

"Now now, my pet." Said a cruel voice from behind me. "Let's not play with our food."

The wolf obeyed and let me up. Crawling to my feel I turned around and there before me stood a woman. She was tall, skin so pale she could almost be considered albino, but her eyes were ice blue and similar to the wolf's; no pupils. She wore a crystal blue dress of some sort and a crystallized crown. Right away I could sense she was no good. "Did you do all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the ice.

She seemed to chuckle at me, eyeing me. "Look at the little green one, Borealis, trying to act so macho." She taunted evilly. The wolf approached her and seemed to laugh at me. She then approached me, the air around me getting colder with every step she took towards me. "Someone your size should not be challenging someone so powerful." She circled me, eyeing me dangerously. "Like my ice? Beautiful, isn't it? Soon enough the whole world will look like this and I'll have a beautiful kingdom of ice, and I, Aurora, will be the queen."

"We'll see about that." I muttered, transforming into a tiger and jumping at her. The wolf attacked me, showing no sense of fear this time. It attacked me with the force of several wolves combined. As I changed form to a mammoth I looked around. Where were the Titans?

As if on cue, the wolf was blown off me by an incredible force. I looked up and saw Raven flying there, sending a large block of ice at Aurora. "Fight your own battle, witch!" Raven yelled as the block flew towards the ice mistress.

"I'm the witch?" Aurora asked, halting the ice with a wave of her hand. "If _I'm _the witch, that must make you the devil." She chuckled as she saw that her comment had obviously struck home. When Raven sent an even larger block of ice at her the witch laughed herder. She halted the ice again by melting it. "Come now, dear. You can not expect me to be defeated by my own element."

And with that she sent a black of ice and snow at Raven. "Raven!" I yelled as she was knocked out of the sky. She flew several yards and onto the frozen pond. At first I thought she'd be ok but then the ice shattered beneath her as she went to recover from the fall. If Raven had suspected it she might have been able to recover and get away before falling through, but I watched her sink into the water.

I ran to the pound but found out a new layer of ice had frozen on the surface. Behind me I heard Aurora chuckling. I heard her laughing cease behind me as the other Titans arrived but I took no part in her take down, I was too worried for Raven. I saw her beneath the ice, using her powers to slowly chisel away at the ice. For some reason her powers did not work well under water. I went into my T-Rex form and began to scrape away at the ice with my large reptilian body. But the form of a T-Rex was not meant for the icy conditions of the present and I slipped. Though it caused me slight discomfort I did manage to break through the ice.

I looked up, momentarily stunned by the icy cold water, and there was Raven, swimming to the surface. I turned into a sea lion and helped her to the air she so desperately needed. Her head broke the surface with a loud and sputtering gasp. As I pulled her onto the ice, back in human form, I felt her body tremble. She was freezing, and the icy air she was desperately gasping in gave her no relief.

"_A wind blew out of a cloud by night  
chilling my Annabel Lee;"_

"Raven," I said quickly, desperately wanting to hear some encouraging words come from her lips. I held her close as she shivered. "Hun, you alright? Talk to me."

"I'm fine." She said, standing up. I wanted to help her, even carry her, but she was in one of those moods where she was so determined that me helping her would have just irritated her.

And so I let her stand for herself and watched her fly off to help the other titan's as if nothing had happened. With a smile I ran off, back in tiger form to help bring the ice witch down. We did, eventually, but little did I know how much I would come to despise that woman.

Back at the tower I took Raven to her room and helped her to undress from her damp, freezing clothes. She was beginning to look rather ill and I began to worry. As she undressed I saw that her body was paler then usually, and veins, blue as the ice she nearly drowned in, were showing through her delicate skin. This worried me, she was much colder then I thought. I went to run a warm bath for her and helped her climb in.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked desperately, my voice quivering. Raven was not one to get sick, the fact was I had never seen her ill and I did not know what to expect. "Please tell me you're going to be ok."

Raven gave me a smile, rolling her eyes as she settled into the warm water. "Of course I am." She said, messing up my green hair with a wave of her quivering hand. She relaxed in the warm water and said a few words before falling asleep in it. "A little cold water can't do much harm."

As I picked her up pout of the water and into her bed I began to worry. That was way more then a little cold water. But now was not the time to worry, more drama would come ahead. For now I just had to hold her and keep her warm. I thought how we missed the sun set. 'Oh well' I told myself. 'We'll just have to catch tomorrow night's instead.'

But things did not get better. Raven became sicker with every hour that passed. She had a horrid fever of 104.5 and it kept rising. She would often break out into cold sweats and panic attacks. Her eyes dilated and sometimes she would act like she didn't even know who we were. We took her to the emergency room when we decided the Titan's Tower medical facility wasn't doing her any good. Sadly, after a week at the hospital Raven only grew worse. She eventually told us to check her out of the hospital; there was nothing they could do, she told us.

When we settled her into her room we stayed with her until she fell asleep. The Titan's left the room but I stayed. It was such and odd illness. Her fever kept rising and yet she still lived.

"This is inhuman." Said one doctor. He ended up calling in a team of medical experts far greater then he, but they drew a blank as well. She could not be diagnosed. For whenever they thought of an illness a new symptom would show, completely blowing up the diagnosis. Eventually they told us there was nothing they could do to help he; "it was our of there hands" or so they told us.

That night, as I lay by her side wishing, praying she would be ok, beings whom I have never met before came to her. "It is alright, green one." A polite woman told me. As I studied her face more I realized she was raven's mother. "Raven is sick, and needs proper help from people who can actually provide for her."

A man in a white robe approached Raven and picked her up, gently removing her from her bed. I quickly grew defensive. "Where are you taking her?" I demanded.

Another woman next to Raven's mother gave me a soft smile. "To Azerath, where we will do what we can to help her." she stated clearly. "Raven's immune system is breaking down. She is part demon and that demon half of her is not accustom to earth bound illnesses."

I went to say something of protest but the man in white stopped me. "Whatever the outcome we will return her too you." He said warmly. "We'll do what we can."

And with that they left as if they were never there. I turned to where Raven had bee, hoping it was all just a bad dream, but no. they had taken her away. They had taken my Raven to Azerath, a dimension only reachable by them. And so I lay down in the spot where her body once lay. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe they could help.

"_So that her high-born kinsman came  
and bore her away from me,"_

Several weeks passed and Raven was returned to us. Nothing had changed, she was not better. The only positive thing was she had not gotten any worse. They told us we needed to keep her in a sterile environment, and so we put her in the Titans medical room under extreme air lock. We could see her as long as we bathed before hand. It was like living in a hospital, I don't know how Raven stayed sane through most of it. But I kept visiting her and tried my best to stay with her all the time. I even told her about the sun sets in extreme detail, though most of the time she seemed completely out of it she would smile as I spoke to her. She loved the sun set, even when she only saw it from my visualizations. Her smile gave me hope even though I knew it was false hope.

"_To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea."_

Getting a bit sadder now. Well, I write good tragedies, happy endings aren't my thing. Don't worry; this still has quite a few chapters to g until i finish it. Who knows what might happen. For those of you looking for some foreshadowing, read "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allen Poe.


	4. ByeBye Annabel Lee

Well here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Most of you have probably already read Annabel Lee and know what is going to happen so I have no worry about spoiling it when I say this… if you don't like sad stuff don't read this chapter.

Overtime it seemed Raven would get better. Her fever went down and she grew stronger. Her mother and the others who came with her from Azerath suggested that Raven stayed in the sterile environment provided for her, but Raven had grown restless and wanted to get outside. Finally, getting the approval from her mother, we allowed Raven to leave the air locked room and come with us on a trip to the park. She was still weak and so I stayed by her side, but I could see it in her eyes, she was happy to be outside again.

Raven could not partake in our usual activities so she sat in her usual place, a patch of grass under the shade of a tree. I would often take breaks from football to talk to her but she would always tell me to go back to playing. She had always enjoyed watching instead of actually playing in any sports.

A week went by of similar activities. We would go see a movie if it rained or perhaps to go the mall, but when the sun was out we went to the park. Raven was not the same though. She often grew very tired by the end of the afternoon and would go to bed early, missing the sun set. She made an effort to watch it with me a few times but ended up falling asleep before the sun began to set. All of the Titans could tell there was still something wrong, even I could tell, but for some reason I didn't admit it. I thought she would get healthy again and we'd be able to watch the sun set like we use to.

But eventually things got bad again. Raven became less and less able to journey with us, and crime fighting was out of the question. She had lost a lot of weight despite her eating habits and grew very weak. One day my worst fears came forward… Raven got sick again.

"_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,  
Went envying her and me:--"_

I entered her room one morning, speaking her name. "It's time to wake up!" I said excitedly, sitting on the bed. "Robin says were going to the zoo. StarFire saw and add in the news paper saying some black leopard cubs were born so she wanted to go."

She did not stir. I quirked a brow and chuckled. "C'mon sleepy head, no goofing around." I shook her shoulder lightly but she did not move. "Raven, this isn't funny, wake up!"

My eyes widened as I feared for the worst. I threw the covers off of her and shook her violently. "Raven, wake up!" I yelled with worry. Her skin was cold as ice. I felt for a pulse. Bdm…….bdm…. There, a heart beet. It was slow but it was beating. I could see her side moving up and down as she took in deep shallow breaths. Something wasn't right.

Scooping her up in my arms I rushed to the main room where everyone was waiting for us. I stormed through the doors, the look of panic on m face. "Raven's not waking up!" I yelled. "She's breathing but she's not waking up!"

StarFire and Robin gasped as Cyborg rushed forward. He took Raven away from me and rushed her too the air lock room. I watched as he connected her body to wires and tubes to help her breath and keep her body functioning properly. "Her temperature is extremely low and her heart beet isn't at her normal pace." He said urgently.

"What does this mean?" StarFire asked her eyes wide and worried. "Has Raven become 'the sick' again?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't think she's sick, Star…" He said sadly. "I'm no doctor but I've seen this before, her body is breaking down. She's loosing function."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he shared nervous glances with Terra. "What can we do?" Terra asked softly.

"We need to contact her mother." Cyborg said. "She'll be able to help."

"How do we contact her?" Robin asked, stepping forward. "She usually just appears conveniently."

"We'll have to wait for that then." Cyborg says, making sure all the machines were functioning correctly. "Until then all we have to do is keep her system functioning properly."

They all looked to me; I had said nothing the whole time. I was to busy staring at Raven's motionless figure. Pure dread filled my heart. What if we couldn't help her this time? What if the people from Azerath couldn't help? Raven was my life, I lived it for her. If she left how would I go on?

"_Yes! That was the reason (as all men know,  
in this kingdom by the sea)"_

Raven's mother came later that night to see her daughter. They requested that they take her again but we refused this time. Any methods of healing they did we wanted to watch. They spent a few ours just examining her, doing usual medical tests. There were some interesting things they did, mystical tests. Raven's mother was human so she did not take part in any of the mystical medical procedures. After a while they were done and came to us with some rather unpleasant news.

"Raven's body is breaking down." They told her. "Her demon spirit has already died which explains her weakness and now all that remains is her human spirit which was never really strong to begin with."

"What does that mean?" I demanded, wanting to know if Raven would live through it. Raven always wanted to be just a human, so I didn't see how loosing her demonic powers were such a bad thing.

"Raven's body is built to hold demonic energy, without it it eventually stops all function." A man in white explained. "Raven is in a coma, this is most likely permanent. She does have some cranial activity going on but it's not too promising. Her human spirit is just not powerful enough."

Robin glared at them. "Give us a strait answer!" he yelled. "Will she live or not!"

Raven's mother sighed. "She doesn't have much time to live." She explained a small hint of depression in her voice. "She's probably in her final hours as we speak."

My heard dived into the pit of my stomach, or so it felt. No, it wasn't possible. Raven was alive and she was going to remain living! But who was I kidding? Raven was dieing, her body was shutting down and I would never get to speak with her again while she was in a coma.

The mood of the other Titan's thickened my depression. They were all just as upset about the news. Robin even went to the point of yelling at the man in white when he requested they take Raven back to Azerath. He told them to get out of Titan's tower and never comeback. Over the hours of the day the Titan's gradually left the room, but I stayed with her.

I stood a chair next to her hospital bed and sat next to her. I would not leave the room until she either woke up or passed on. It was late afternoon and I had fallen asleep with my head resting next to her. "Gar…" A frail voice said to me, disturbing my sleep.

"Raven!" I yelled when my groggy vision recovered and I saw her looking up at me. She pressed a finger to my lips as if telling me to keep it down.

"What time is it?" She asked, to weak to turn her head to look at the clock on the opposing wall.

"Six o-clock…" I said, not understanding the question to much. I assumed she was delusional and did not question her.

"Good….Then there's still time." She said to me, her eyes open and staring into mine. I could tell she was hardly awake.

"Time for what?" I questioned, quirking a brow.

"Unplug me from these machines, Gar." She told me softly. "Unplug me and take me to the roof. I want to see the sunset…"

"If I unplug you you will die…" I said, shocked that she would ask me to do such a thing.

"Just do it, Gar." She told me, her voice firm. "I want to see the sunset…"

And so I listened to her. Slowly I unplugged all of the tubes and cords connecting her to her lifeline. I lifted her up out of the bed gently, supporting her head. She had just as much control over her body as an new born. I walked quickly to the roof so we wouldn't miss it. We made it and sat down by the edge. I laid her down so her head rested on my lap. "We still have a few minuets…" I told her, gently fingering her hair.

"Oh good. I was so worried we'd miss it." She said happily, her eyes closed. "I love you Garfield…." She told me, her lips curling into a smile.

I smiled back and chuckled softly. "I love you too." I murmured, planting a kiss on her chilled lips. I looked up at the horizon. "Its starting… Want to count it down.."

She opened her eyes and nodded, watching the sun set. "Five…" She said softly.

I looked up at the sun. "Four." I whispered, feeling the happiness I did when she was well.

"Three…" she spoke; I could tell her voice was getting quieter as the sky grew redder.

"Two." I said with a smile, tears running down my face.

Silence fallowed. "Raven it's your turn." I said softly, looking down at her. But the sun had set and Raven was gone. I knew it was going to be her last sunset, but I never knew it would be this hard. Raven was my life, my love. Without her my heart shattered. And so as I held her to me in the dark of the night I cried. Cried for the loss of my beloved Raven.

"_That the wind came out of a cloud, chilling  
and killing my Annabel Lee."_

This isn't the last chapter so don't worry about that just yet. God I hate writing sad stuff, I feel like crying. But tragedy is just so beautiful. 


	5. Funeral at Sunset

**I haven't updated in a while. I was looking through my stories and decided this one needed to be finished up. This is not the last chapter though. **

The next few weeks went by like I was stuck in a vortex of stagnant time. Things happened around me, people spoke words of comfort, but I would not hear them. Words were lost before they could hit my ears; and so they offered no comfort or relief. My Raven was gone, and though our love had been fresh and new, and we were so young, I knew I loved her more than any older man could love an older woman.

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we-"

And every time I thought about her I thought about how beautiful she was, and how grand a life would have been with her. She was my rose, and I was the green stem who was happy just to support the beautiful flowering bud. We would have lived together forever, happy. Maybe have kids, but we had never talked about that, but they would have been beautiful as well.

As hard as I tried to move on, or forget I only grew sadder. People would tell me it would be ok, that the pain would grow less as time went on. I didn't believe them, and I still don't.

"Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea,"

Raven's funeral was on a Sunday, and what a beautiful Sunday it was. Her funeral was held at sunset, so she could bask in the glory of the beautiful hues before being eternally shut in a hole of darkness. We would all turn to the shore of the harbor as the sun set, all of us watching the sunset.

I would take a short amount of time to look at the other titans. Starfire was a complete mess. She had no problems expressing her sorrows for the loss of her best friend. Raven and Starfire, despite their obvious differences, were very close. I heart for her, just as much as I hurt for myself. Cyborg was still, but you could see the suffering in his eyes. Raven was a little sister to him, though they rarely understood one another, they had an unconditional love for one another. Terra stood there in silence, she was the least close to Raven and so didn't know what type of feelings she should repress. I was slightly bitter towards her, I blamed her for my ancient affection for her, the time she stole from the relationship I could have earlier started with Raven. I knew the bitterness was misplaced, but irrational thinking was a part of my grief. Robin, our bold leader, was the hardest to read. We all knew he was the biggest help during Raven's struggle with her father. He and Raven were the rational thinkers of the group, they understood each other. No one, not even Starfire, understood Robin as much as Raven did.

I would eventually look away from the others and back out at the sunset. The sun was sinking into the sapphire blue of the ocean now, and with that sunk my heart. But I could feel her, my Raven; I knew she was with me. Though it was an odd place to be doing so, I would find myself smiling as tears ran from the corners of my eyes. Even in death, Raven had found a way to be with me. I could feel her, right next to me, watching the sunset with me as she touched my shoulder. I would nearly even look to see if she were there, but I didn't in risk that I would miss the sunset.

"Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul"

Robin would look at me, I could tell, but I would not look back. And then he spoke. "Five."

Terra would speak next, biting her lip. "four."

Then Cyborg, struggling to talk. "Three."

Starfire would grab my hand, and then in a sobbing voice would say. "two."

And then me, I gripped Starfire's hand hard. "…..One."

"Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

**This was not the last chapter, those who know the poem know there is one more stanza. **


	6. Chapter 6

**alright, final chapter; end of the poem. enjoy**

Weeks following the funeral were just as horrible if not more as the weeks before. I had isolated myself from the other titans; none of them could bring me the same happy glow that Raven had produced for me. Most of my time was spent in Raven's old room. I didn't disturb any thing; the bed wasn't even made from the last time we slept together. I could not make the bed in fear of destroying the small indent from where she laid with me before. The objects in her room had not been dusted for weeks; Raven had left them that way, so I could not touch them. The only proof that I had even been in there was a chair I had brought in from the main room.

There was an empty void in my soul; the other half of me was absent, Raven was gone. The presence I felt at the funeral was gone. Her spirit had moved on, to a better place I hoped. But one could never know what awaited a half demon and dark hero after death.

The Titans had began to worry about me, they would be foolish not to. I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating that much; I hardly left Raven's room. The only time I ever seemed to show my face was when duty called and a villain was attacking the city. Actually, that was probably the only thing I had to look forward to, for the thrashing I gave the villain we happened to encounter was as hard as my heart hurt; which was quite a bit. Quite a few times, I'm ashamed to say, Robin and the others had to hold me back, had to stop me. For heroes didn't kill, and they were worried I might…hell, I was worried too.

One night I actually managed to sleep. I was in Raven's room, sleeping in the same place I slept when I was next to her. I stared at the imprint for a good few hours before exhaustion caught up with me. The sleep was good for my body and health, but not for my soul. For I was haunted by dreams of my beloved Raven. The dream started off pleasant….

Shifting slightly in my sleep, I would turn to look at the door, feeling despair that no one on earth could possibly feel. Slowly, the door opened, and a figure appeared in the door way like an angel haunting the gates of hell. It was Raven. I bolted upright in bed, staring at the figure.

"Raven?" I asked with a hopeful yet quivering tone to my voice. I squinted my eyes shut and opened them, just in case; she was still there. I climbed out of bed and ran to the figure. "It is you! You're here!"

She smiled at me; that soft, slight smiled she always use to give me. "Yes Gar. It's me. Sorry I left for a while. But I'm back now." She would tell me in that voice I had missed so very much.

I wrapped my arms around her, happy tears running down my green cheeks as I kissed her cheek softly. "I missed you so much! I thought you were gone forever!" I cried, laughing slightly as I recalled the smell of her hair.

That's when the dream would go sour. "Forever?" She would ask me, her eyebrows furrowed in a worried look. She would then turn and look back down the hallway. There would be a haunting glow at the end of the hall way and she would pull away from me, her gentle hands removing my hands from her. She would give me a sad look and nod slightly. "Forever."

And then she would turn away from me and walk away. I would try to grab at her, hold her back, even run after her, but my body was frozen. She would turn back at me before going into the light and smile sadly at me. "forever." She would say one last time before disappearing.

I don't think I ever woke up crying before……

"_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;"_

I sobbed harder than I ever did before. Harder than when she died on the roof, harder then at the funeral, and I couldn't stop. My fingers gripped at my hair as my body shook violently. Starfire would suddenly come through the door, I figure she had been lingering outside Raven's door; I had caught her doing that before after Raven's death.

"Beast Boy!" She exclaimed as she came up onto the bed and pulled me into her arms. I clung to her like a child would to his mother and continued to sob. "Beast Boy….i know what you are feeling."

I could hear the sorrow in her voice to; it was strange to hear such sadness from the bubbly Starfire.

"I know what you are feeling for Raven was my very best friend." She told me softly. I of course knew this so I really didn't know why she was saying it. "But my friend, you can not allow yourself to feel such sorrow forever."

"But she's gone!" I would exclaim, probably staining her shirt with tears. "I'll never get to see her again!"

"But friend Beast Boy, I do feel the same way, but I also know that Raven would not want us to feel this way forever." She told me in a soothing voice as she hugged me. "Do you not remember how she was? She never really seemed to stay the stuck on anything. She would tell us that these emotions are 'silly' and that they would not be able to change anything….And she is right."

Starfire's words made sense….But it was a brutal thing to hear. I would sob harder, and she would not say anything more until I stopped crying. "Your right." I would say to her as she rubbed my back. "I can hear her yelling at me right now. Telling me that these emotions are pointless, that they can't help me. That it couldn't change what happened. And she is right, your right Starfire….I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize Beast Boy, nothing is your fault." She would tell me softly. "Let us go to the roof. We can talk, and try the smiling and the laughing."

I would smile at her as much as I could manage. "alright, let's go starfire."

The time on the roof was quite pleasant; it was still night, so the stars were out. Starfire would tell me how she had always thought that the stars were eyes when she was a child, watching over the planets like guardians. She would then ruin the moment by telling me that the stars were actually made out of gas and different elements, but it made me laugh…I hadn't laughed for a long time.

The stars did look like eyes, I decided as I looked up at them. Each one of them a different tone and brightness. Beautiful eyes….Raven's eyes. I would smile slightly, which surprised me because I thought I would never smile again….The stars reminded me of Raven, reminded me of how cold, yet beautifully amazing she could be; just like the stars…

"_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;"_

Despite my obvious sadness the stars inspired me. I began to come out of Raven's room, began to socialize again with the other titans. And I even joine din training sessions again. Time would pass and I soon found myself partaking in video games again, talking to Robin, and laughing with Cyborg. Starfire became my best friend; will filled a void within each other, I believe. It was very hard at first, and it would always be hard, but I found the time to smile; found the time to laugh, and found the time to live.

Eventually I was out of my depression, and I allowed myself to do the one thing I had not allowed myself to do since Raven's death; go to her grave.

"_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,"_

It was a beautiful night when I decided to go. The other Titan's were in bed, but that was ok, I wanted to go alone anyway. I approached her tombstone; it was a beautiful sculpture of a raven perched on the rim of a bowl that collected the rain. I stopped at the tomb, looking down at it with saddened eyes. I had brought flowers, but they fell to my feet as I lost control of my hands.

Slowly I moved to the stone and touched her name swith delicate fingertips. "I love you…." I told the stone, smiling slightly as I let out a soft sob. I could feel the presence again; she was watching over me, she had always been…i had just felt too sorry for myself to realize. I would then morph; I turned into a kitten and hopped up into the bowl that the raven perched on. I would then curl up in it and purr sadly to myself, but things were better now. I had visited her, she was with me in my heart….and that was all I wanted.

"_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

**sad, i know. but its over. hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
